Imposible
by E. Waters
Summary: Theodore Nott x Hermione x Ginny. Femslash. Post Hogwarts. Porque al volver a Hogwarts, después de la guerra, ya todo deja de ser imposible.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling, y no a mí, que lo hago por mera entretención, sin fin de lucro alguno.

* * *

><p><strong>Imposible<strong>.

**Capitulo I**

_Por J Grah_

Por supuesto, y aunque ella todo lo prevenía, lo analizaba y lo pensaba, para recién allí llevar su idea en acción, esta vez, las cosas no eran cómo _debían_ haber estado planeadas. O bueno, tal vez sí había sido planeado desde un principio, pero lo que iba a venir después del plan, Hermione lo tenía total y absolutamente fuera de control. Y eso, para la muchacha era lisa y llanamente _imposible._ Porque para ella todo debe ser lógico, porque para ella nada debe estar fuera del plan, y porque para ella las cosas debían estar ideadas de principio a fin, aún no podía adecuarse del todo a esa extraña sensación que quedó en su cabeza-y el resto de su cuerpo-, con la cual quedó después de que sucedió eso, eso que, definitivamente, iba contra el plan.

Se dejó caer en su cama, y emitió un suspiro. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Fue _solo_ un beso, nada más que un simple beso. ¿Cómo un roce de labios, podía revolucionar el cuerpo de la chica por completo?-¡Además..!-Se decía la joven a sí misma,-Fue de _mentira_.- Seguía pensando la chica, levantándose de pronto de la cama, y comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación.

Todo había ocurrido aquella tarde, después de que ella de forma histriónica Hermione entrase a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y cogiese a Ginny del brazo, llevándola sin tapujos o miramientos a la joven, hacia los dormitorios de chicas de cuarto año. Y aunque la muchacha menor quiso preguntarle a la otra chica que qué estaba pasando, como para que entrase así nada más a la sala común, y la llevase de esa forma a los dormitorios, Hermione le interrumpió antes de que hablara.

"¡Fue Viktor!" Dijo la chica respirando de manera entrecortada, y con sus mejillas blancas totalmente rojas, a más no poder. En sus ojos marrones, incluso, había algo especial, algo que Ginny jamás había visto en ellos, lo cual sólo hizo que la Gryffindor sintiese más curiosidad de la otra joven.

"¿Viktor qué?" Logró articular Ginny, tomando a su amiga por los hombros, a modo de que ésta se tranquilizase.

"Él, Ginny…" Por más que trataba, su respiración no podía volverse a graduar."Él me ha dado mi primer beso."

Y aunque el rostro de Hermione estaba brillando de alegría, y por que no decirlo también, de una especie de peculiar éxtasis, la cara de Ginny no podía ser más que contradictoria, a la sonrisa flamante de su mejor amiga.

"Eh… Ginny, ¿qué sucede?" Preguntó entonces la joven mayor, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. ¿Por qué la otra chica no estaba celebrando, como se suponía que debería estar haciéndolo justamente ahora?

"No es nada." Respondió secamente Ginny, levantándose de la cama, y dándole la espalda a Hermione."Eso sólo es que…" Añadió casi de inmediato."Siento _celos_."

"¿Celos?" La muchacha alzó curiosa una ceja."No me digas que te gusta Viktor, porque hasta yo donde sabía, Harry era el chico que te gus-"

"¡No, tampoco es eso!" La chica se dio la media vuelta, y enfrentó sus ojos marrones, en los de su amiga. "Es sólo que…" La joven suspiró. "Sé que soy menor que tú por año y todo, pero siempre pensé que yo daría mi primer beso antes que tú."

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione soltó una carcajada.

"Venga, Ginny, no puedes sentir celos por ello, ya llegará tu hora." Dijo la Gryffindor, tratando de consolar a su amiga, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, a modo de consuelo

"¿Pero cuándo, Hermione?" Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, y se sentó junto a la otra muchacha. "Me gusta mucho Harry, pero él está coladísimo por Chang… y Dean se me ha insinuado, pero no sé si llegue a besarme…"

"¡Oh, Ginny!" Otra carcajada emergió de la boca de Hermione."Besar no es la _gran _cosa, en serio."

"Pruébalo." Ginny colocó de forma desafiante su mirada, sobre la mirada de la otra chica.

"¿Ah?"

"Eso, pruébalo…"La joven se acercó a su amiga, y se colocó lo más compuesta y seria que pudo. "Pruébame que dar un beso no es tan _genial_ como dices que es. "

"Aún no entiendo lo que quieres… ¿De qué forma quieres que te pruebe algo, si es algo tan personal? O sea, sólo dándolo sabrás." Habló de la forma más lógica que pudo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que quería decirle Ginny a ella, aunque lo negase de forma mental.

"Exacto." Ginny tomó aire, y miró nuevamente de forma desafiante a la Gryffindor. "Quiero que me beses, quiero saber cómo es… ¿Y qué mejor, si es entre amigas?"

"Pero, Ginny, yo y tú no somos… bueno…"

"¿Qué nos gustan las chicas?" Ginny posó su mano sobre la mano de Hermione. "No se trata de eso… será un beso como en las mejillas, sólo que esta vez, me lo darás en los labios, nada más que eso. Somos las mejores amigas, casi hermanas… además tómalo como ayuda para mí."

Hermione observó estática a su amiga, como tratando de procesar en su cabeza todo lo que la dulce e inocente Ginny le decía.

"¿Y, qué dices?" Preguntó la muchacha menor, al cabo de unos segundos, que a ambas les parecieron más bien horas. "¿Lo harás… por mí?"

"De acuerdo." Respondió finalmente Hermione, aún como muchas divagaciones en la cabeza, sólo que cómo siempre, la lógica estaba de su lado; Ginny quería saber cómo era un beso, y punto… nada de deseo erótico o amoroso estaba intrometido en todo ello… ¿cierto?

Ginny presionó la mano de la muchacha, y cerró los ojos, acercándose poco a poco, paso a paso, a una Hermione que parecía como si hubiese visto un muerto, muy pálida, sudor frío y los ojos como platos.

Y la expresión de la joven se mantuvo así, hasta que finalmente la otra chica posó de forma dulce y suave, sus labios sobre los de Hermione.-Viktor besa mucho mejor.-Fue el pensamiento inmediato de la Gryffindor, al torpe contacto que hizo Ginny con ella, aunque hubo un brinco en su estómago que no había sentido cuando estuvo con el campeón de Durmstrang.

Cuando Hermione estuvo a punto, pero a punto de corresponderle el beso a la muchacha, esta misma separó de ella. Los ojos de Ginny estaban muy abiertos, y sus pecosas mejillas sumamente rojas, además de tener la respiración alterada.

Sin siquiera la muchacha pudiese decirle algo a Ginny, esta misma salió corriendo del dormitorio de chicas de cuarto, dejando a una Hermione sinceramente confusa; Vale, era lógico que Ginny diese el paso de besarla, pero ella no tenía por qué haber sentido _deseo_ de corresponderle. Llevó su mano, la que la otra joven había sujeta, cuando se dieron el beso, a su boca, y se preguntó por Merlín, que había sido todo eso.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, Ginny se comportó de lo más normal del mundo con ella, y como si lo hubiesen pactado, no hablaron más del tema, lo que no quitaba que en ciertas ocasiones, muy escasas y especiales, Hermione se quedase pegada viendo los labios de su amiga.

Y aunque Hermione no lo sabía, Ginny también hacia lo mismo con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Próx. Capítulo: <strong>Hermione y junto a Ginny entran nuevamente a Hogwarts, después de la guerra. Theodore Nott, también lo hace.

Nota: En mi universo, Thedore Nott sigue vivo.

**Si dejan Review, sería genial ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uff... hace MUCHO que no actualizo este fic, y por gracias a quién sabe qué, hoy me llegó la inspiración, y la continuo. Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, junto a sus personajes e historia, NO me pertenece, sino que a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Imposible<strong>

**Capítulo II**

_Por E. Waters_

No le importaba, en realidad, cuántas veces Kingsley le insinuó o incluso le dijo de forma mordaz y a hasta un poco directa, que la quería de inmediato en el ministerio, pero sencillamente ella deseaba finalizar Hogwartrs, más que nada para cerrar un ciclo, y por qué no, para quedar bien consigo misma.

-Si fuera tú, Hermione, iría directo al ministerio.- le dijo Ron a su novia, plantándole un beso en sus delgados labios.

-Ron, ya hemos tenido esta charla antes, lo único que quiero es terminar mi escolaridad, para así recién, con todos los conocimientos básicos e indispensables como para enfrentar de lleno, este nuevo mundo mágico.

-¿Me extrañarás, no?

-Por supuesto que sí.

Y aunque el amor en los ojos azules de Ron, brillaban más que nunca, en los ojos marrones de Hermione no lo hacían de la misma manera. No es que no quisiera a Ron, al contrario, pero entre más el tiempo pasaba, más la chica se daba cuenta que su atracción por el muchacho era más fraternal, que netamente sexual.

La joven siempre, pero siempre hacía lo correcto, y si salir con Ron era lo correcto, ella lo haría. Después de todo, así funcionaba el mundo, ¿no?

¿No?

Hermione trató de disipar esos pensamientos, y concentrarse en buscar a Ginny, quien la esperaría en uno de los compartimentos del expresso Hogwarts.

Ya estaba en la mitad de su recorrido por el tren, cuando la chica logró divisar una cabellera rojiza, prácticamente del mismo tono que el de su novio, en uno de los compartimentos del tren mismo. Dándose cuenta que era Ginny, la chica abrió la puertecilla.

-¡Ginny! ¡Al fin te encuentro!

-¡Hola!

Y Ginny se acercó a su amiga, y la abrazó rápidamente. En el vagón también se encontraba Luna, por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta que era la mejor amiga de la única chica de los hermanos Weasley.

-Hola, Luna.- saludó entonces Hermione, y se sentó al lado de ésta, quedando frente a Ginny.

-Así que, Hermione, ¿serás prefecta de Gryffindor?

-Sí, Luna… y según tengo entendido, tú lo serás de Ravenclaw.

-Así es; es curioso, pensé que menos personas, querrían terminar su escolaridad en Hogwarts, ya saben por lo que pasó… pero… según los trolls de Noruega, esto se venía ya venir.- y Luna abrió mucho sus ojos celestes.

El resto del viaje, la joven conversó animadamente con Luna y Ginny, pero su mente estaba muy alejada de la realidad, y es que siendo sinceros, las intenciones verdaderas de la prefecta, no era simplemente terminar Hogwarts por ser mero trámite…

De alguna forma, la relación con Ron comenzó a volverse asfixiante, a tal punto que no soportaba sus besos o mimos.

¿Por qué?

Sin quererlo, la muchacha se llevó su dedo índice a sus labios.

Ciertamente, Hermione Granger había tenido pocos besadores en su vida… Krum, Ron y bueno… _Ginny._

Al recordar ese vergonzoso episodio no tan lejano de su vida, inevitablemente se sonrojó, y tuvo que desviar su mirada de la figura de su cuñada… ¡Por Merlín! ¡Su cuñada! ¡Casi su hermana!-Aunque no lo es.-Se dijo internamente.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, amar a Ginny Weasley era incorrecto, ella no lo haría.

-Miren allí, es Nott.

La voz de Collin, una vez que todos estuvieron en la cena de bienvenida, sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos, y alzar su vista en el acto. Tan pronto como cuando sus ojos se alzaron, pudo distinguir la figura de un chico escuálido, cabello marrón y ojos muy negros.

-¿Qué no su padre fue un mortífago?- susurró Ginny, a lo que la muchacha de pelo enmarañado, asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se atreve…? ¡Su padre ayudó al innombrable!- dijo una chica.

-¡Y ahora se atreve regresar a Hogwarts, así nada más!-dijo otro chico.

Muchos rumores comenzaron a esparcirse por las mesas, pero aparentemente, Thedore Nott no le hacía caso a éstos, y continuaba engullendo su cena.

La prefecta de Gryffindor, posó distraídamente su mirada sobre la figura del tan nombrado Slytherin, y para su sorpresa, el joven le devolvió la mirada. ¡Qué diferente, era la negra mirada de Nott, a la azul de Ron!

-Es prefecto…- susurró la muchacha, al notar la insignia en forma de 'p', en la pulcra túnica del joven.

-¿Has dicho algo, Hermione?

-N-no, nada, Ginny, nada.

No pasó mucho más, hasta que la cena finalizó, y Hermione, tal y como su deber así lo dictaba, condujo junto a los demás prefectos, a los chicos de prime año a la torre, a explicarle el método de las reglas, contraseñas, y otras cosas más.

Al momento de entrar a la torre den Gryffindor, y al no estar junto a Harry ni con Ron, la prefecta no pudo evitar sentirse inevitablemente sola. Claro, claro, estaba Ginny a su lado, pero no era lo mismo…

No lo era...

Pero ella ya sabía, de ante mano, que volver a Hogwarts sin Ron o Harry,iba a ser complejo y en lo absoluto fácil de hacer. Siendo así, aspiró fuertemente aire, y lo botó por su boca, sólo para después morderse el labio inferior, cosa que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa o preocupada, justo como ahora.

Se arropó entonces entre las ropas de su cama, y cerró lentamente sus ojos, esperando que el sueño se apoderase de ella. Pero el sueño no llegaba, y no pudo eludir la comparación que hizo entre Nott y Ron…

¿Ronald Weasley, acaso era el hombre que ella necesitaba? O mejor aún dicho, ¿Ronald Weasley era la persona a la cual quería tener a su lado?

Otra vez, se mordió su labio inferior, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba su frazada con suma fuerza. –Al menos, estando aquí, sin él, pueda pensar las cosas más tranquilidad.-pensó Hermione, muy a sus adentros.

Finalmente, el sueño llegó, pero en vez de tener en mente los ojos azules de Ron, o los negros de Nott, tenía uno ojos marrones exactamente iguales, a los de _ella_.

Al día siguiente, estaba Hermione junto a Ginny sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor, tomando el desayuno.

-Así que me toca turno con Nott…-fue lo que dijo la muchacha de cabello marrón, al ver el pergamino con sus funciones como prefecta.

-¿No te choca trabajar con un seguidor de ya-sabes-quién, aunque éste ya no exista?

-Lo que hizo el padre de Nott, fue abominable, pero no quiere decir que su hijo fuese como él. Es más, encuentro que lo que está haciendo Nott, es tremendamente valiente de su parte.

-¿Valiente?- y Ginny alzó curiosa una ceja.

-Por supuesto que sí. Imagínate, llegar a un lugar en donde prácticamente todos, están contra tu familia, sin aliado alguno… realmente eso es tener bravura.

-¿Y desde cuándo eres abogada de Nott?

-Desde nunca, sólo digo lo que pienso al respecto.

-Como sea, no me da buena espina.

-Pero eso no es importante, Ginny; o bueno, tal vez lo es, pero ahora mismo tiene el peso de una pluma. Al ser nombrada como prefecta, acepté hacerme responsable de un cargo en donde de manera casi inevitable, deberé de hacer equipo con personas que no son de mi total agrado.

-Ay, Hermione… tan lógica como siempre.

Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de la muchacha aludida. Seguidamente, se levantó de su puesto, bebiendo el resto de su jugo de calabaza, mirando su reloj de pulsera en el acto.

-Ya es hora de clases, Ginny.

-No me digas que es Historia de la Magia…- y la chica pecosa, hizo un mohín en su cara.

-Pues has adivinado.

Ginny puso mala cara, y tomando sus cosas, se encaminó hacia el aula en donde se dictaminaba aquella misma clase. Al igual que Harry o Ron, la muchacha prefería materias más prácticas.

El día pasó rápido, o al menos así fue a los ojos de la prefecta de Gryffindor, y en menos de lo que pudo haber esperado, estaba en la torre sur, esperando a que Theodore Nott llegase a la reunión previamente citada.

La labor de ambos, era más que clara; debían de inspeccionar el sitio de noche, puesto que había rumores que las parejas se juntaban ahí en la noche, a intimar, por no decir otra cosa.

-Buenas noches, Granger.

Cuando Nott saludó a la joven, esta pegó un pequeño salto, debido a que no estaba preparada a la llegada del muchacho, no al menos en diez minutos más.

-Buenas noches, Nott.

Y la joven esta vez pudo observar más de cerca al Slytherin, dándose cuenta que de cerca su compañero de curso, se veía ligeramente demacrado, tal vez demasiado demacrado, para tener la edad que tenía.

-¡Lumos!- exclamó el chico, y de su varita emergió una luz, la suficiente como para iluminar por ambos.

Durante la ronda, la Gryffindor miró atenta por el rabillo del ojos a Nott, y no pudo evitar preguntarse que por qué había decidido él retomar sus estudios en Hogwarts, considerando que todas las circunstancias jugaban en contra de él.

-Nott… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-No, no soy seguidor de…-

-No es eso.- dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo, para gran sorpresa, en el acto al chico.

-¿Ah no?

-No, quiero saber, qué por qué decidiste volver a Hogwarts.- soltó finalmente la chica, sacando toda su valentía de Gryffindor en el acto.

-Es un secreto.

Y Hermione Granger, entonces, creyó ver una sonrisa, en el escuálido y demacrado rostro, de Theodore Nott.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Si les ha gustado, o quieren dejar una crítica constructiva, sería genial. Ya saben, sirven para inspirarme y hacerme alegrare el día (: <strong>


End file.
